Dream High
by pyon-kuchiki
Summary: Seis estudiantes de la Escuela Kirin, trabajan para lograr sus sueños. Són estudiantes que se enfrentan a incidentes y las luchas. Este drama muestra el canto, baile, actuación y también muestra el lado real de la industria del entretenimiento
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Antes de empezar, los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer. Así como la historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a la cadena televisiva KBS2, con el mismo nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM HIGH<strong>

**Año 2018**

-La atención de toda la nación se volcó en el Staples Center de los Estados Unidos. Para ver el momento histórico en el que el cantante K será galardonado con un Grammy-se anunciaba en la mayoría de los canales de televisión.

-La 60º Premiación de los Grammy se está realizando en este momento-comentaba una reportera enfrente de las cámaras-y muchos han predicho que el cantante K recibirá el galardón este año. El segundo álbum del cantante K, Dream High ha recibido el amor de muchas fans con 100 millones de copias vendidas.

Se observa a K, enfrente de un espejo mirando una fotografía de 6 estudiantes, 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, y al lado se encuentra un collar con la forma de la letra K.1

-Supe que ésta es una foto de K cuando era un estudiante, ¿es correcto?-pregunta un reportero mostrando una foto con 6 estudiantes.

-Sí. Está fue tomada cuando K era nuestro estudiante, así que creo que fue hace unos... 8 años-respondió el director.

-Podríamos decir que usted fue el que creó a K. ¿Lo supo en el momento que lo vio? ¿Que se convertiría en una estrella mundial tan grande, que sería premiado con un Grammy?

-Lo predije… pero yo no fui el que creó a K.

-Solo está siendo modesto. Durante una entrevista con CNN, K dijo que usted fue su tiro de apertura.

-Todos saben lo que es un tiro de apertura, ¿verdad?-pregunta el director.

-Es el primer tiro que se da para dispersar las bolas de billar que están juntas.

-Sí, el juego comienza con ese tiro. Pero lo que es realmente asombroso sobre ese tiro es que...

_-Soy Edward Masen-dice un joven enfrente de un escenario-intentaré hacer lo mejor hoy._

-Incluso si golpean las bolas en el mismo ángulo y con la misma intensidad siempre se dispersarán diferente.

_En otro escenario una joven de cabello castaño y tiene grandes ojos cafés, está cantando música clásica junto con una mujer. Mientras alguien en el publico una chava de cabello largo y rubio comienza a tomar fotografías._

-Cómo se encontrarán las bolas y dónde irán tampoco puedo predecirlo. El momento en el que se hace el tiro de apertura la partida está fuera de mis manos y se convierte en una guerra de bolas.

**Capítulo 1.**

**Año 2011**

De regreso al escenario con la joven, al terminar el concierto varías personas están afuera viendo el cartel que anunciaba la presentación.

-Oh Dios, incluso el nombre de Isabella está en el afiche. Es genial.

-Incluso fue aceptada en la División pre-universitaria de Juilliard no me sorprende que su nombre esté allí.

-Es bonita, rica y talentosa, ¿qué le falta? ¿Quién es ella?-preguntan señalando a la chica que anteriormente estaba tomando fotos en el espectáculo-estaba tomando un montón de fotos adentro.

-¿Quién? Ah... ¿la fan de Isabella?

-¿La fan de Isabella?

-Siempre está pegada a Isabella, es como sus pantuflas-dicen mientras Bella sale del camerino y se encuentra con la chica de la que están hablando-así que para resumir es la fan de Isabella.

-Es tan rara. Copia a Isabella de pies a cabeza. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Nombre? No sé.

-Rosalie Hale-dice Bella acercándose a ella, ya que había escuchado toda la conversación-su nombre no es la fan de Isabella, es Rosalie Hale. Vámonos, Rosalie.

-Está bien.

-Me parece bien que me llamen la fan de Isabella, en realidad me gusta-dice Rosalie caminando por la calle con todas las cosas de Bella.

-A mí no.

-¿En serio? Entonces a mí tampoco.

-Ésta está desenfocada-decía Bella viendo las fotografías que Rosalie tomo-en ésta no salí… me gusta esta foto-mientras deja todas las demás y esa la guarda en su cartera.

Enfrente de ellas se encuentra un gran tumulto de gente alrededor de una camioneta que va saliendo, al intentar pasar por ahí son empujadas por todas las personas.

-¿4 pesos?-dice a lo lejos un chico de cabello negro, que ha tomado la cartera que se le cayó a Bella sin que se diera cuenta-qué demonios... también parece rica.

-Hey, Paul, ¿todavía sigues haciendo eso?-dice un chico tomando por el brazo a Paul.

-¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! Ah, duele. No la robé. La recogí del piso y estaba intentando regresársela a su dueña. Es cierto.

-¿En serio?

-Ah, de verdad duele. Dios, duele-y por fin Jacob lo suelta, y Paul abre la cartera-¿Isabella Swan? ¿Estudia canto o algo?-pregunta al sacar la fotografía que Bella guardo hace un momento.

-Déjame ver-mientras Jacob toma la cartera, pero Paul se queda con la foto. Jacob ve la credencial adentro de la foto, mientras recuerda algo que paso en su infancia.

-Esos gusanos. Los atrae la mierda, ¿verdad?-le pregunta Bella a Rosalie viendo desde donde salió la camioneta.

-¿Mierda? ¿Gusanos?-pregunta Rosalie sin comprender.

-Esos gusanos-señalando el edificio-escuela de mierda.

-¿Por qué la Escuela de Arte Kirin es una escuela de mierda? Es a la que es más difícil entrar. Casi todos los cantantes de estos días son de esta escuela…-pero se detiene al ver la cara de enfado de Bella-bueno... solo son intérpretes sin mucho talento. Solo son gángsters, bribones y gusanos.

-Me voy a adelantar.

-Está bien…

-Esta cartera yo se la devolveré a su dueña-dice Jacob a Paul.

Jacob sigue a Bella por el subterráneo, mientras ella se coloca un cubre bocas y una gorra, y al pasar por la línea de cobro ella simplemente lo salta para no pagar.

Bella se encuentra colocando volantes entre los automóviles. Mientras un sujeto toma uno del carro y ve que dice: "Compañía de Préstamos Ahora Mismo".

-La hija de una persona arruinada por sus deudas con una compañía de préstamos poniendo volantes de una compañía de préstamos. Es algo gracioso-dice mientras tira el volante lejos-en este mundo, hay una ley maravillosa llamada responsabilidad solidaria. Si tu padre Charlie Swan no puede pagar su deuda, tú, su hija debe pagarla, ya sea con dinero o con su cuerpo-Bella enojada toma los volantes y se los arroga a la cara-no deberías hacer eso. Debes cumplir tu deber como hija.

-No. No me iré con usted.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo tranquilamente o avergonzarte tremendamente y después venir conmigo?

-¡Dije que no iría!

Bella comienza a correr bajando las escaleras, pero regresa ya que había una persona esperando abajo, así que mejor continua subiendo hasta el último piso, pero para su mala suerte ahí también había 3 personas más esperando por ella. Los sujetos la arrinconan.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? No es nada divertido.

Pero justo en ese momento llega Jacob dándole una patada a uno de los sujetos, los demás empiezan a atacarlo, pero él los evita muy fácilmente.

-Hey-le dice a Bella mientras le devuelve su cartera-¿por qué mejor no juegan conmigo?-le pregunta a los hombres.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Lo que hago siempre-responde Jacob.

-¡Atrápenlo!

Durante la persecución, Bella aprovecha para escapar de ese lugar, cuando se encuentra ya lejos de esas personas empieza a revisar su cartera.

-¡Mi foto!

Mientras tanto Jacob continua escapando de los sujetos, ha conseguido huir hasta la estación del metro, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abordar, uno de ellos lo sujeta por la chamarra y se encuentra a punto de golpearlo, pero es golpeado por un zapato que Bella arrojo desde el metro. Logrando así que Jacob pueda escapar y sube tan deprisa el metro que se tropieza con Bella, pero logra sujetarse justo a tiempo y tomar a Bella de la cintura. Bella lo empuja rápidamente para poder liberarse.

-Nos vemos de nuevo-dice Jacob con una sonrisa-Hey, ¿no me recuerdas? El yogurt…-intenta decirle Jacob para que recuerde.

-Regrésamela.

-¿Qué?

-Mi foto. Dame la foto que robaste de mi cartera.

-¿No se supone que me agradezcas primero? Te acabo de salvar.

-Yo también acabo de hacerlo. ¿Por qué entonces no consideramos que estamos a mano? Solo regrésame mi foto.

-Detengámoslo allí-dice Jacob cansado y dándose la media vuelta para marcharse.

-Pervertido.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta Jacob volviendo a donde estaba antes.

-Esa foto no fue tomada para complacer a los ojos de un pervertido como tú.

-¿Complacer a mis ojos?-pregunta Jacob sin comprender nada.

-Entiendo, como hombre, debes quererla. Hasta yo pienso que esa foto salió bien.

-Estás hablando idioteces-dice Jacob bajando del metro.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde vas, pervertido?-le grita Bella siguiéndolo-¡regrésame mi foto!

* * *

><p>En la escuela de Arte Kirin, en estos momento se encuentra llegando el director principal de la escuela. Todos los maestros están esperándolo afuera de su oficina.<p>

-¡Director! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Han sido... tres años?

-Ah, ¿ha pasado tanto?-pregunta el director.

-¿La sucursal de la escuela en China está desarrollándose bien?

-Resultó ser más complicado de lo que esperaba. Hay muchas cosas para lo que necesitamos conseguir aprobación.

-Ya veo, entonces debe regresar muy pronto-dice el subdirector con algo de esperanza.

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-Claro que no, eso no fue lo que quise decir. Ah, no nos quedemos parados acá y hablemos en otro lado. Hay una recepción preparada para celebrar su regreso a la Escuela de Arte Kirin. Vamos.

-No. Quiero ver a los estudiantes primero.

* * *

><p>-Más de 40 estudiantes hicieron su debut en compañías importantes. Además, grandes compañías de Estados Unidos y Japón también están pidiendo información de nuestros estudiantes. Podemos decir que el sistema de la Escuela de Arte Kirin que convierte a estudiantes en estrellas, está finalmente desarrollado-explica el subdirector dando un paseo por las instalaciones.<p>

El director se detiene a observar a unos jóvenes practicando su baile arriba del escenario.

-Capacitación a fondo, los mejores profesores y patrocinadores de las compañías más importante. Hemos alcanzado un nivel que no tiene ninguna otra escuela. Ah, harán su debut en tres semanas-dice el subdirector al ver que observa a los bailarines.

-¿Puedes quitarte tu codera?-le pide el director a uno de los jóvenes bailarines, pero al ver que se rehúsa el mismo la baja un poco para alcanzar a ver una herida en su brazo.

-El público quiere ver muy buenas actuaciones técnicas en estos días. No es una herida grande. Esa clase de heridas pueden pasar en las escuelas-dice el subdirector.

-Cancele inmediatamente su práctica.

-Director, estos muchachos harán su debut en 3 semanas.

-Haga una cita en el hospital y deme los resultados mañana para las 9 de la mañana-comenta el director continuando con el recorrido por la escuela.

-Entiendo su preocupación por los estudiantes pero las grabaciones y las citas publicitarias son muy complejas…-dice el subdirector, pero se detiene al ver que el director observa detenidamente un cartel que dice: "Clase Preparatoria Universitaria".

-Veo que se formó una Clase preparatoria universitaria mientras no estaba.

-Aquí es donde vienen los estudiantes con las más bajas calificaciones de finales de mes. Esta clase está formada por los estudiantes que no tienen potencial para convertirse en cantantes. No podemos arruinar sus vidas solo porque no se pueden convertir en cantantes.

-Pero... ¿por qué no hay estudiantes aquí?-pregunta al ver el aula en muy mal estado.

-Ah, usualmente si un estudiante termina aquí en esta clase, se retira. Después de todo, hay un límite en la preparación para la universidad que una escuela de arte puede dar.

-¿Las audiciones para los estudiantes de primer año van bien?

-¿Por qué está preguntando por las audiciones? ¿Está planeando de asistir como juez?

-¿No puedo?

-No, por... por supuesto que puede.

* * *

><p>Bella continua persiguiendo a Jacob a donde quiera que vaya, y por eso terminan en un sótano abandonado, está lleno de luces, música y unos chicos bailando break dance.<p>

-¿Volviste, Jacob?-pregunta Paul al terminar el baile-¿te emparejaste con ella?

-No es así-dice Jacob cansado-solo regrésale su foto.

-¿Foto? Ah... ¿ésta?-pregunta Paul enseñándole una foto.

-Regrésamela.

-No puedo regresarla de gratis. ¿Cómo estuvo mi baile?-le pregunta Paul sonriendo-dime y te la regresaré.

-Dije que me la regresaras.

-Dime lo y te la regresaré.

-Tu baile fue realmente...-comienza a decir Bella.

-¿Realmente?

-Vulgar. Ya te lo dije. Ahora devuélveme mi foto.

-Tú... dilo de nuevo. ¿Acabas de decir vulgar?-pregunta Paul enojado arrugando la foto y tirándola.

-¡Hey!-recogiendo la foto e intentando desarrugarla-¿quieres que te lo diga de nuevo? Tus movimientos de baile fueron vulgares. Son baratos y de tercera categoría. Típico de gánsters.

-En realidad no sabes cómo es un gánster, ¿verdad?-pregunta Paul empujando un poco su cabeza-esto es bravucón. Y esto es un gánster-dice intentando levantar su falda-esto es lo que realmente hacen los gánster-acercándose más a Bella, pero Jacob lo detiene.

-No, ella nos está trayendo mala suerte. No nos quedan muchos días para la audición en la Escuela de Arte Kirin.

-¿Escuela de Arte Kirin?-pregunta Bella-ah, ¿están haciendo todo esto para entrar a esa escuela de mierda?

-¿Qué? ¿Escuela de mierda?-pregunta Paul de nuevo enojado.

-Cállate y vete-le dice Jacob deteniendo de nuevo a Paul.

-¡Esa idiota!-dice Paul, cuando Bella se ha ido-¿por qué salvaste a una chica como ella? ¿La conoces?

-No, no es así.

* * *

><p>Bella va subiendo las escaleras para salir de ese lugar cuando desde detrás de ella alguien avienta unos tenis, Bella voltea y se encuentra a Jacob descalzo.<p>

-Ponte esos, puedo irme en mi motocicleta-ya que Bella solamente trae un zapato, porque el otro lo uso para ayudar a Jacob en el metro.

* * *

><p>Bella regresa a su casa, pero antes de entrar escucha unos voces muy parecidas a las del sujeto que casi la atrapa, así que logra esconderse antes de que ellos salgan de su casa.<p>

-Esa chica en muy violenta. Argh, me está volviendo loco.

-Jefe, ¿cree que esa niña entendería ya que se lo dijimos así?

-Te dije que fueras indulgente con ella.

Después de que las personas se fueron lo suficientemente lejos, Bella entra a la casa muy preocupada por su familia.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás?-grita buscando por todos lados-¡Renesmee! ¡ Renesmee!-mientras una pequeña niña de unos 10 años, sale de la cocina-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Qué hicieron esas personas? No te pegaron, ¿verdad?

-No, me dijeron que los llamaras en cuanto llegaras. Dijeron que me darían más pan si lo hacía-dice Renesmee buscando una tarjeta y entregándosela a Bella.

La tarjeta es de un servicio de préstamos y con letra escrita a mano dice: "Siempre seremos una ayuda para ti". En eso el teléfono suena y Renesmee corre a contestar.

-No respondas, son los prestamistas-dice Bella pero es demasiado tarde.

-Hola… ¿Papá?... Sí, estamos bien… ¿Dónde estás, papá?... Ah, olvídalo. Dijiste que no te podíamos preguntar dónde estabas… ¿Te vas del país?... ¿Dónde?-en eso Bella le arrebata el teléfono.

-¿Cómo que fuera del país?-pregunta enojada-¿por qué tan de repente? ¿Adónde vas?

_-No puedo huir así todos los días-dice Charlie-no sé qué pueda hacer, me voy a ver a tu tía en Canadá y le pediré ayuda._

-¿Y nosotras qué? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir cuando esta casa sea cerrada y subastada?

_-Escribe un número._

-¿Un número?

_-Solo quédate un mes… no, cuando mucho dos meses con esta persona. Esta persona definitivamente se encargará de ustedes._

-Después que fracasaste en los negocios todos los que dijiste que nos ayudarían huyeron. ¿Quieres que pasemos por esto de nuevo?

_-No, esta persona no podrá hacer eso._

-¿Quién es? Dime el número-dice Bella apuntando el número-¿es alguien que conozco?

_-Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Es Carlisle Cullen._

-Carlisle Cullen-apunta Bella en la tarjeta, pero en un momento comienza a recordar-¡¿Carlisle Cullen? De verdad no tienes vida social, ¿verdad? ¿Fue el único en el que pudiste pensar? ¿Quieres que vaya con ese tipo?

_-Bella, él…_

-No, no voy-grita enojada arrugando el número de teléfono.

_-¡Bella!_

-¡No voy a ir!-dice colgando el teléfono. Renesmee se apresura a tomar de nuevo el teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Papá? Hey, ¿cómo puedes colgar así? Hacía mucho que papá no llamaba.

-Lo que sea, podemos vivir solas-dice saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Quién es Carlisle Cullen para que ella se enoje tanto?

* * *

><p>En la escuela de Arte Kirin, la clase ha terminado y todos los alumnos abandonan la clase.<p>

-Sr. Carlisle Cullen, la reunión del personal de la escuela hoy se realizará en el salón de conferencias del tercer piso-le informa una maestra.

-Ah, gracias por decirme.

* * *

><p>Momentos después la reunión del personal se está llevando acabo.<p>

-Este mes, esperamos tener vacantes dos puestos para profesores-informa el subdirector-uno es por el de la profesora de inglés, quien se irá de permiso prenatal a partir del mes que viene. Y la otra persona es alguien que recibió la más baja puntuación en la evaluación de profesores por tres años consecutivos. Desafortunadamente todos los estudiantes a su cargo, no aprobaron la evaluación mensual y fueron degradados a la Clase preparatoria universitaria. Tan pronto consiga la aprobación del Director recibirá la carta de despido de la escuela. No tengo que decir quién es, ¿verdad?-pregunta mirando fijamente a Carlisle. En ese momento comienza a sonar un celular.

-¿Qué está haciendo, profesor Carlisle? ¿No va a responder su teléfono?

-Ah, sí... lo siento. Hola, estoy en medio de una reunión y no puedo atender el teléfono… ¿Quién? ¿La hija de quién?... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

* * *

><p>El profesor Carlisle baja de su automóvil, se nota un tanto nervioso. Y muy cerca de ahí Bella lo observa desde una esquina, ella retrocede unos pasos, tomando un poco de vuelo, empieza a correr y patea el espejo delantero del auto del profesor.<p>

-Hey, ¿estás loca? ¿Quien demonios eres?-grita Carlisle.

-Isabella Swan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-La hija de Renee Swan.

* * *

><p>1. El collar con forma de K, pueden ver la imagen en mi avatar.<p>

**Notas:** ¿Que les ha parecido esta adaptación? A mi me gusta mucho el dorama, así que decidi hacerlo con los personajes de Twilight, tengo más doramas para adaptarlos, espero pronto traerlos para que los lean.


	2. Capitulo 2

El profesor Carlisle baja de su automóvil, se nota un tanto nervioso. Y muy cerca de ahí Bella lo observa desde una esquina, ella retrocede unos pasos, tomando un poco de vuelo, empieza a correr y patea el espejo delantero del auto del profesor.

-Hey, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué demonios eres?-grita Carlisle.

-Isabella Swan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-La hija de Renee Swan.

**Capítulo 2.**

Carlisle junto con Bella se encuentra comiendo en un restaurante cercano.

-Um.. ¿han pasado 7 años? ¿8 años? No te he visto en tanto tiempo que ni siquiera pude reconocerte-comenta Carlisle, pero al ver que Bella no responde continua-debiste traer a tu hermana también, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Renesmee?

-Renesmee no sabe lo que hizo.

-Qué quieres decir con eso, ¿qué hice?

-¿No recuerda? Sedujo a mi inocente madre y la hizo divorciarse de mi papá-grita Bella ocasionando que todo el restaurante la escuche.

-Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo… de verdad lo siento, estoy en deuda con ustedes. Comamos.

-¿Quiere una oportunidad para pagarnos?

-Claro, claro. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Di lo que sea.

-Podríamos quedar viviendo en las calles.

-¿En las calles, por qué?-pregunta Carlisle

-El negocio de mi padre falló y se fue del país. Por eso estamos pensando que podríamos quedarnos en su casa hasta que mi papá regrese.

-¿Estás diciendo que serán unas sanguijuelas para mí?

-No nos aprovecharemos de usted-le dice enojada-le estamos dando una oportunidad, una oportunidad de pagarnos.

-Sí... una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>-Espera aquí, traeré mi auto-dice Carlisle, a Bella, saliendo del restaurante.<p>

-¿Cómo puedo refugiarlas cuando no puedo mantenerme a mí mismo?-dice Carlisle cuando ya está dentro del carro-¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

Echa a andar el automóvil, yendo a una velocidad moderada acercándose a donde se encuentra Bella, pero en el último momento gira el volante en la dirección contraria y pisa el acelerador, alejándose rápidamente de Bella.

* * *

><p>-¿Bella, de verdad vas a ir a Juilliard?-le pregunta Rosalie saliendo de la escuela.<p>

-Sí.

-¿Entonces puedo dormir en tu casa hoy? Ya casi no nos queda tiempo para pasarlo juntas.

-¡Ah! No, no puedes-responde Bella, recordando que en su casa casi ya no hay muebles, porque el banco se los ha quitado.

-Me asustaste, ¿por qué?

-Estamos remodelando la sala. Va a haber mucho ruido.

-Ya veo... está bien-dice Rosalie muy triste, en eso se escucha el claxon de un carro en su dirección y al voltear a ver quién es, Bella lo reconoce como el sujeto a quien su padre le debe dinero-¿quién es él?

-He estado esperando un montón de tiempo-dice el hombre.

-Ah, debe ser tu nuevo chofer. ¿Verdad?-pregunta Rosalie.

-Bingo, soy el chofer. Por favor entre en el auto, señorita-dice el hombre abriendo la puerta del auto, pero al ver que Bella no responde vuelve a hablar pero con una voz más autoritaria-realmente tiene que entrar al auto, señorita-Bella resignada entra al auto, y cuando Rosalie quiere entrar también, el hombre la detiene-¿dónde cree que va?

-¿Cómo va por esa vía no puede llevarme hasta aquella esquina?

-No puedo-dice cerrando la puerta del auto y entrando el del otro lado-tu amiga parece que no sabe que tu familia se fue a la quiebra.

* * *

><p>-Es té puro. Bébelo a pesar de que no quieras-dice el hombre a Bella, al parecer se encuentran en la casa de este hombre-soy bastante bueno en comparación a otros. ¿Sabes por qué? Todos usan esto para conseguir lo que quieren-dice señalando su puño-pero yo uso esto-señalando su cabeza-sé que exprimiendo una toalla seca no me dará nada de agua y solo me agotará. Tu familia es como una toalla seca. Tu madre murió y tu padre acumuló una gran deuda. La única posible fuente de dinero en tu familia eres tú, Isabella. Laurent.<p>

Le habla al hombre que lo acompaña, este empieza a cerrar las persianas de la habitación y prende el proyector de la sala.

"**Proyecto para reunir el dinero de la familia de Charlie Swan"**

"**Isabella Swan. Nacida en 1993. Seis años de entrenamiento vocal. Siete de piano"**

"**Dos de ballet. Próxima a entrar en la División Pre-Universitaria de Juilliard"**

-Parece que tienes mucho talento. Sin embargo si entras a la división pre-universitaria de Juilliard. Si vas por ese camino y haces dinero, será una jornada muy larga. Tomará mucho tiempo y también necesitarás dinero. Pero si cambias de planes ligeramente, sería una historia diferente. Si triunfas como esas personas-dice mostrando en la presentación imágenes de artistas Pop-parece que sería beneficioso para los dos, eso pagaría tu deuda y me haría próspero. Así que espero que vayas allí-mostrando una imagen de la escuela de Arte Kirin-seguro has escuchado de la Escuela de Arte Kirin. Es una escuela que forma cantantes. Mi plan es simple. Te gradúas de la escuela con altas calificaciones lanzas un álbum con mi compañía y te conviertes en un éxito. Trabaja duro por tres años para pagar la deuda y los intereses, y listo. ¿Qué piensas?-pregunta, pero Bella no contesta-¿qué? ¿No tienes confianza en que puedes entrar? Escuché que es una escuela a la que es muy difícil entrar.

-No me preocupa eso.

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno. Entonces está arreglado. Firma aquí-dice James entregándole unos papeles.

-Y si… ¿me rehúso a hacer esto?

-Si te rehúsas, no podemos hacerlo. No te preocupes. Si no funciona el Plan A, tendremos que recurrir al Plan B.

-¿Plan B?-pregunta Bella, y en eso la presentación cambia.

"**Proyecto para reunir el dinero de la familia de Charlie Swan 2"**

Mostrando imágenes de Renesmee.

* * *

><p>-¡Se ve bueno!-dice Jacob, entrando a una pequeña habitación, donde otra persona está cocinando algo de sopa. ¿Está lista la sopa?-pregunta mientras toma un periódico donde anuncia que el Director Black dio una importante suma de dinero a un asilo.<p>

"**Donación por 100 millones para los ancianos solitarios"**

-¿Ésta es la preparación del Director Black para entrar a la política o solo caridad? Incluso si es para entrar en la política, 100 millones es mucho dinero. Debió darme aunque sea solo el 1% de eso. Puedo comprar acciones y "raspa y gana" y volverme rico.

-Sam, no te deberían gustar tanto las cosas gratis-le dice Jacob jugando-te estás quedando bastante calvo últimamente1.

-¿En serio?-pregunta tomando un espejo-hey, ¿me veo más viejo que tú?

* * *

><p>-¿Vas a aplicar en la Escuela de Arte Kirin?-pregunta Rosalie sorprendida-¿Bella, tú también vas?-Bella simplemente asiente-¿entonces no irás a Juilliard? ¿Por qué?<p>

-A un genio no debería importarle su ambiente educacional ya sea aquí o en otro país. No quiero tomar parte en esa moda de estudiar en el extranjero que induce a la separación de las familias y gastos innecesarios en monedas extranjeras.

-¿Bella, no sabes lo genial que eres, verdad?

-Lo sé-dice Bella con aires de grandeza-vagamente.

-Bella, de verdad tenemos que empezarnos a preparar para la audición.

-¿Tenemos?

-Yo también voy a la audición de la Escuela de Arte Kirin.

-¿Lo harás?-pregunta Bella sorprendida, porque no cree que Rosalie tenga algún talento.

-Puede que no sea talentosa, pero he tomado lecciones vocales contigo por un tiempo. Con este poco de talento, Juilliard puede ser inalcanzable para mí pero, ¿no crees que puedo entrar contigo en la Escuela de Arte Kirin?-Bella solamente asiente sin estar muy convencida-tenemos que cantar nuestra canción asignada individualmente pero cantemos la canción opcional de la audición juntas. Cantemos un dueto. Sabes que soy bastante buena en acompañar con los coros. Cantemos juntas, ¿sí?

-Bueno-dice Bella, para nada convencida.

-¡Gracias, Bella!

* * *

><p>En la oficina del director de la escuela Kirin, el subdirector entra, entregándole una carpeta.<p>

-¿Revisó la agenda de audiciones?-pregunta el subdirector.

-Sí. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría cambiar.

-¿Cambiar? ¿Cómo le gustaría cambiarla?

-Me gustaría notificarle a los estudiantes si pasaron o no, allí mismo.

-¿Y si pasamos a más del número máximo para ser admitidos? Puede causar un problema en nuestro presupuesto escolar.

-Entonces tendremos que ajustar nuestro número máximo de admisiones-dice simplemente el director. Y, me gustaría que fueran audiciones abiertas.

-Es una locura-susurra el subdirector-¿por qué debería ser una audición abierta?

-Me gustaría preguntarle eso. ¿Por qué no puede serlo?

-El debut de 42 estudiantes fue nuestro mayor récord desde el establecimiento de esta escuela. Para llegar allí, hemos tenido que pasar por muchas pruebas y errores. Lamento decir esto. Pero si hacemos esto, pasaremos de nuevo por esos escenarios de prueba y error.

-Eso puede ser cierto. Sin embargo tener 49 estudiantes que renunciaron de la escuela también es el mayor récord desde nuestro establecimiento. Y ese récord me entristece mucho.

* * *

><p><em>-Todos los aspirantes, por favor tengan a mano su cupón de la audición y su partitura. Todas las audiciones se realizarán con la máxima seguridad.<em>

El director se encuentra viendo las audiciones mientras toma en sus manos un pequeño collar con la letra K grabado en él.

* * *

><p>Paul se encuentra corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela Kirin, cuando se tropieza con alguien que se encontraba sentado.<p>

-Qué demo...-empieza a decir.

-Is it my turn?-pregunta el chico con el que tropezó, es un chico con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, se nota que es extranjero.

-Sorry-responde simplemente Paul.

-I said, is it my turn?

-¿Qué demonios está diciendo?-susurra Paul, para luego continuar diciendo-I am sorry.

-You still lack a bit-se escucha una voz desde un disfraz de sushi-the number 1200 has just entered.

-Thank you, Miss Sushi. Could you tell me when is my turn, please?

* * *

><p>Cerca de la sala de audiciones, se encuentra Carlisle saliendo de una oficina, cuando repentinamente se encuentra de nuevo con Bella.<p>

-Nos vemos de nuevo-dice Bella fríamente.

-De casualidad, ¿me seguiste hasta acá?

-¿Cree que estoy loca? ¿Por qué vendría a ver a una escoria humana que sedujo a mi madre y la hizo divorciarse?-vuelve a gritar Bella, para que todo el mundo la escuche.

-Lo comprendo, bien, bien, bien, bien-dice Carlisle intentando que se calle-entonces ¿estás aquí para la audición?

-¿Yo?¿Por qué intentaría entrar aquí? Al menos que esté loca ¿por qué vendría a este lugar que está lleno de cabezas huecas como usted?

_-Número 1287, Rosalie Hale y número 1288, Isabella Swan, por favor alístense para su audición._

-Creo... que acaban de decir tu nombre-dice el profesor Carlisle.

-No soy yo.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo allí?-llega corriendo Rosalie-es nuestro turno, vamos.

-Está bien, ya voy-dice Bella mientras es llevada por Rosalie.

* * *

><p>-Número 1287, Rosalie Hale.<p>

-Sí-dice Rosalie alzando la mano.

-Número 1288, Isabella Swan.

-Sí.

-Empiecen por favor.

_Yo, yo tengo un sueño._

_Aunque destrozado,_

_Rasgado o hecho trizas_

En otra sala, donde se encuentra un televisor para ver las audiciones están Jacob y Paul.

-¿No es la bribona de la otra vez?-pregunta Paul a Jacob.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué está aquí? ¿No dijo que ésta era una escuela de mierda?

_Tan precioso como una gema_

_Atesoro un sueño inolvidable._

_Siempre dicen, como si a alguien le preocupara._

_Que los sueños inalcanzables son tóxicos._

_Que la realidad del mundo es como un libro con el final decidido._

_Que no puede cambiarse._

_Pero yo, yo tengo un sueño._

_Cree en ese sueño, cuida de mí._

_Puedo afrontar ese frío muro llamado destino._

_Firmemente puedo afrontarlo._

_Algún día pasaré sobre ese muro._

_Podré volar alto en el cielo._

-Gracias. Sólo una de ustedes pasó la audición-dice el director.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser-dice Rosalie con tristeza, pero Bella simplemente sonríe-tenemos que pasar juntas la audición.

-Eso no funcionará-dice el director.

-Si no nos va a pasar a las dos, entonces repruébenos a ambas.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero y si fuiste tú la que pasó?

-No importa, repruébeme de la audición también. Dijimos que estaríamos juntas siempre.

-No-dice Bella repentinamente-no lo creo. No tengo intención de fallar esta audición con ella. Eso es lo que ella piensa.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa? Dijimos que estaríamos juntas pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Cuándo lo hice? Nunca dije eso. Tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Pero... tú y yo...

-No tengo intención de fallar esta audición con ella. Me quedaré aquí.

-Ustedes dos parecen tener una idea equivocada-dice el director-la que pasó la audición no fuiste tú, Isabella, sino Rosalie.

-Espere un segundo-le contesta Bella enojada-debe haber un error. ¿Yo fui la que fallé?

-Sí.

-Tal vez vio el papel equivocado. Yo soy Isabella Swan, sabe.

-Estoy consciente de ello. ¿Por qué crees que cometí un error? Estoy muy seguro de que fuiste la que falló...

-¿Quién se cree que es?-lo interrumpe Bella-¿usted tiene las habilidades y el conocimiento para juzgar a otros? ¿De verdad está especializado en música? ¿No está aprobando o reprobando gente cuando usted no sabe nada?

-Sr. Cullen. Saque a la chica del abrigo rojo de este salón-dice una de las maestras, que se encontraban ahí.

-Vamos. Apúrate-dice Carlisle tomando del hombro a Bella.

-No me toque-dice Bella rehusando a salir.

-Esto es interesante, escuchemos más-le dice el director a Carlisle.

-No puedo aceptar esto para nada. ¿No la escuchó perder el ritmo y echar a perder toda la canción? Estoy segura que no lo hizo. Si lo hubiese hecho, estoy segura que no la dejaría pasar. Ella solo es alguien que me siguió hasta acá. No es nadie. Yo soy de primera categoría y ella es de tercera.

-Está bien. Entonces hagamos otra prueba, una prueba de respuestas cortas.

-¿Hacer otra prueba?-pregunta una de las maestras.

-Si no puede aceptar los resultados, tenemos que hacer que los acepte.

-¿Y si los resultados cambian? Entonces se volverá muy incómodo-comenta el subdirector.

-Los resultados no cambiarán. Sin embargo, debes aceptar los resultados de la prueba.

-Sí, igual usted, Director-contesta Bella, mientras el director se sienta en el piano y empieza a tocar una melodía.

_-No es una canción, es una mezcla-piensa Bella-una es Gershwin, ¿cuál es la otra? ¿Stravinski? ¿Mallon?_

-Estoy seguro que sabes que mezclé dos canciones-dice el director-una es Tiempo de Verano de Gershwin. Entonces, ¿cuál es la otra?

-La otra canción es... ¿no es Acuario de Saint Saens?

-¿No lo dije?-pregunta el director-los resultados no cambiarán. Rosalie, ¿sabes la respuesta?

-La otra canción fue... I don't know anything but love de Shim Soo Bong.

-Correcto.

-Esto es un truco. ¿Cómo se atreve a mezclar Gershwin con algo como el trot?2

-Esta escuela no acepta estudiantes de tercera categoría-dice el director-creo que los de primera categoría son los que tienen el talento y trabajan duro. Los de segunda categoría, son los que no tienen talento pero trabajan duro. Y los de tercera categoría...

-¿Está diciendo que no tengo el talento y que no trabajo duro?

-Y los de tercera categoría son... los que son prejuiciosos. Esa es la razón por la que te reprobamos, Isabella.

-Mirando atrás... siempre obtuviste el primer lugar-le dice Rosalie a Bella-¿cómo se siente? Ahora que te has convertido en una de tercera categoría.

_En el momento en que las bolas se dispersan, el juego comienza. Un cambio de vida es igual también. Viene por un repentino tiro de apertura y perturba la vida pacífica. Frente a esos cambios, la mayoría de los jóvenes se confunden y asustan. Si pudiera regresar a ese tiempo, quisiera decirles esto "El juego acaba de empezar no le teman y disfrútenlo."_

Bella se acerca decidida a donde se encuentra el jurado y enfrente del director, ante la sorpresa de todos se pone de rodillas.

-Por favor, sálveme.

* * *

><p>1 Dicho coreano: Te quedarás calvo si te gustan las cosas gratis.<p>

2 Trot: Es la forma más antigua de la música pop coreana. Se desarrolló en los años anteriores y durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	3. Capitulo 3

-¿Qué debería hacer? Las dos no pueden ser aceptadas al mismo tiempo.

-Si soy eliminada porque no soy suficientemente buena Bella también será eliminada conmigo.

-La que pasó no fue Isabella, sino Rosalie.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor... sálveme.

**Capítulo 3.**

-Tengo que entrar en esta escuela.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta el director-con tus resultados, no deberías tener problemas en entrar en otra escuela.

-Tengo que entrar en esta escuela. Ahora, yo... ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser aceptada? Si hay algo que no le guste, puedo cambiar. Si hay algo en lo que no soy buena, trabajaré duro. Por favor acépteme. Sin importar qué, sin importar cómo, podré hacerlo.

-No me ruegues, es una acción peor que cualquier cosa.

-No me arrodillé solo por usted-dice Bella, molesta, levantándose.

-Si ese no es el caso, ¿qué acabo de ver?

-Yo solo... solo... hice eso porque quería ver sus orificios nasales. Un día, le probaré que tomó una mala decisión.

-No-habla Rosalie desde atrás-yo le probaré que tomó la decisión correcta.

-Eres muy graciosa-le dice Bella a Rosalie antes de salir del salón.

-Deme eso-le dice el director, al subdirector refiriéndose a unas hojas.

-Es el perfil de la estudiante Bella.

-Lo sé.

* * *

><p>Bella sale del auditorio, rompiendo el número con el que le había tocado audicionar, también observa que afuera se encuentra uno de los secuaces de James. Y ese momento recibe un mensaje de texto de parte de Renesmee.<p>

_Me echaron de la casa._

* * *

><p>-Disculpe-dice Rosalie al director antes de marcharse-cuando mi mamá me tuvo, soñó con un escarabajo. Mi mamá siempre me subestima, porque soñaba con insectos y decía que era un producto defectuoso. Pero, los escarabajos son tesoros naturales, ¿no? ¿No significa que el sueño que tuvo, en realidad es bueno?<p>

-Sí.

-Yo... fui elegida porque tengo el talento, ¿cierto?

-Ven acá-le dice el director, mientras le entrega el medallón con forma de K.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé, ¿un amuleto? ¿O algo que simboliza buena calidad? Piensa en eso como un amuleto de la buena suerte.

-Entonces, yo ¿no soy un producto de mala calidad? Muchas gracias. Trabajaré muy, muy duro.

* * *

><p><em>-Número 1290, estudiante Paul. Número 1290. Estudiante número 1290.<em>

-Aquí estoy-se escucha decir a Paul desde el baño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar allí?-pregunta Jacob desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Me estoy volviendo loco. Esta clase de cosas en realidad pasan durante un momento tan importante.

-Solo soluciónalo rápido y sal.

-No puedo arreglarlo ahora, sigue saliendo continuamente. Solo ayúdame a retrasarlo por otros 5 minutos. No, solo 3 minutos. Saldré cuando termine.

* * *

><p>-Profesor Carlisle-dice el subdirector-esto será considerado como ausencia, envíe al siguiente estudiante.<p>

-Quiero hacerlo, pero hay un gánster que parece estudiante creando un caos. Intentaré arreglar esto...

Afuera del salón de audiciones, esta Jacob molestando a los demás estudiantes con un trapeador, cuando las personas de seguridad llegan, él les avienta el trapeador junto con una hojas que se encuentran por ahí, luego camina un poco más y ven un extintor, así que lo toma y empieza a hacerlo funcionar logrando un gran escándalo. Llegando hasta donde se encuentra el jurado y es ahí donde las personas de seguridad lo detienen.

-Si quieres retrasar el tiempo, ¿por qué mejor no bailas?-le pregunta el director a Jacob.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Te gusta bailar, ¿no es así?

-¡Le pregunté quién es!

Pero antes de que alguien más diga algo, los de seguridad sacan a Jacob de las instalaciones, y es ahí donde se encuentra de nuevo con Paul.

-¿Me ayudaste a retrasar el tiempo? ¿Me ayudaste a retrasar el tiempo?-le pregunta Paul sonriendo.

-Suéltame.

-¿Por qué? ¡Jack, Jacob!

Al salir de la escuela Jacob se encuentra con el chico extranjero bailando una serie de pasos algo complicados, muy diferentes al estilo de baile que él está acostumbrado a bailar, pero no por eso deja de ser algo muy bueno.

* * *

><p>-Hey-escucha Jacob que alguien le habla cuando está subiendo a su motocicleta-¿puedes llevarme lejos de aquí? Fuera de esta escuela estará bien. ¿Por favor?<p>

-No escuché lo que dijiste-dice Jacob volteándose y dándose cuenta que se trata de Bella-¿qué acabas de decir?

-No dije nada-contesta Bella algo cortante al darse cuenta también de quien es.

-¿No me pediste que te llevara?

-¿Cuándo dije eso? No lo hice.

-Bien, no dijiste nada-dice Jacob poniendo en marcha su motocicleta, pero al salir de la escuela se encuentra con el mismo sujeto que antes había perseguido a Bella, así que regresa a buscarla-hey, sube-le dice ofreciéndole un casco.

-No quiero.

-No te lo diré dos veces-dice Jacob volviendo a subir a su motocicleta, pero cuando vuelve a voltear para atrás Bella se encuentra arriba de la moto con el casco puesto.

* * *

><p>-Número 1298, estudiante Mary Alice Brandon.<p>

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta una de las maestras al ver entrar a alguien disfrazado de algo que parece ser sushi-parece el camarón sushi.

-¿Planeas vestir algo así en una audición?-pregunta otro profesor.

-Sí-contesta Alice.

-¿Tienes tan poca confianza en tu aspecto?-pregunta el subdirector-también la fotografía que presentaste está muy borrosa. Esta clase de vestuario es un poco inadecuado. O te lo quitas o te vas de este lugar.

-¿No puedo audicionar así?-pregunta Alice.

-Por supuesto que no...

-No hay nada que no sea posible-interrumpe el director-puedes cantar ahora. Vamos a escucharla primero.

Empieza a cantar y del disfraz empieza a salir una voz muy melodioso, ninguno de los jueces se esperaba algo como esto.

* * *

><p>Lejos de la escuela Jacob y Bella llegan a un pequeño estacionamiento cerca de la playa. Bella comienza a alejarse de donde están.<p>

-¡Hey!-la intenta detener Jacob.

-Suéltame.

-Tienes que regresarme mi casco-la detiene Jacob, quitándole el casco, pero no estaba preparado para verla llorando.

-Me siento tan avergonzada-es todo lo que dice Bella antes de marcharse de nuevo, pero Jacob la vuelve a detener, y le coloca de nuevo el casco.

* * *

><p>Al terminar la canción de Alice, varios profesor intentan aplaudir, pero al ver al subdirector serio deciden mejor no hacerlo.<p>

-Ahora que terminaste tu canción, quítate el disfraz-dice una profesor de cabello castaño ondulado.

-Yo... ¿pasé o fallé? Me lo quitaré después que me lo digan.

-¿Nos estás dando una condición? ¡Quítatelo ahora!

-Lo siento-dice Alice quitándose la máscara, mostrando a una chica de lentes, con el cabello algo maltratado y algo pasada de peso.

-Cada vez que veo a personas que pueden cantar tan bien y que lucen así me siento muy deprimido-comenta un profesor a otro.

-Veo que la admira mucho-comenta el subdirector al director.

-Sí, puedo ver que usted no se siente muy satisfecho.

-Es un desperdicio eliminarla con tan buen talento, pero no tiene buen aspecto.

-¿Qué hacemos? Escucharé su decisión.

Alice sale de la sala completamente desanimada, pero de pronto se pone de rodillas y…

-¡Pasé, pasé!-empieza a gritar de emoción.

-Tomó una decisión correcta-dice el director al subdirector.

-Lo sabré en el futuro. En el círculo del entretenimiento, será más difícil sobrevivir con esa apariencia.

-Esa chica... será muy bonita en el futuro.

* * *

><p>En la oficina del director, el subdirector entra para entregarle unos papeles al director.<p>

-Son 97 estudiantes-informa el subdirector.

-¿Qué?

-¿No dijo que quería un total de 100 estudiantes? Pero, aún nos faltan 3.

-Ya tengo a otros 3 estudiantes en mente.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Hay 3 estudiantes del reclutamiento especial?

-Previamente solo había decidido 1, pero hoy agregué a otros 2.

-¿Quién es esa persona?

-Su nombre es Edward Masen. Es un amigo que me llamó la atención desde hace tiempo.

-Edward Masen, hace que me vuelva ansioso con solo escuchar su nombre. El reclutamiento de estudiantes especiales debe ser reconocido por otros estudiantes. Si no, causará mucha disconformidad entre los estudiantes. También los profesores se negarán a enseñar.

-Llegó el profesor que estará a cargo del reclutamiento de estudiantes especiales-dice el director-pase por favor.

-¿Me llamó, Director?-pregunta Carlisle entrando.

-Director, el profesor Carlisle fue despedido hoy.

-¿La decisión de despedir a alguien no necesitaba tener mi aprobación?

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la escuela Kirin, se encuentran James y Laurent, esperando a que salga Bella.<p>

-¿Terminaron todas las audiciones?-pregunta James.

-Sí, Presidente.

-¿Crees que Isabella huyó después de ser eliminada?

-Eso creo. ¿Eran ellos?-se pregunta Laurent.

-¿Quiénes?

-Alguien salió de la escuela en motocicleta. Una chica estaba sentada en el asiento trasero. Esa persona parecía ser Isabella.

-¿Y porque lo mencionas hasta ahora?-pregunta James golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-4885.

-¡¿Qué?

-La placa de la motocicleta. Me fijé en caso de que la necesitáramos.

* * *

><p>Bella regresa a su casa, donde encuentra todas sus pertenencias afuera junto con su hermana, Renesmee, recogiendo algunas cosas.<p>

-¿Para qué conservar cosas así? Tíralo-le dice Bella acerca de un diploma de su padre.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Entraste a la Escuela de Arte Kirin?-pregunta Renesmee, pero al ver que no responde-entonces, ¿no entraste?

-Me fui. Ni siquiera quiero entrar a esa escuela basura aunque me quisieran.

-¿Y Rosalie? ¿No fueron juntas a las audiciones?

-¡Ya no la menciones más!

-Hey, ¿adónde vamos?-pregunta Renesmee, después de un rato de estar caminando-¿exactamente adónde vamos ahora? ¿Vamos a la casa de Carlisle Cullen?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

-Si no es así, ¿adónde vamos entonces? No hay otro lugar al que podamos ir y no tenemos dinero.

-Solo sígueme.

Bella y Renesmee continúan caminando por un largo rato, hasta que Bella la lleva al sótano donde practican Jacob y su banda.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunta Renesmee-un lugar para ladrones.

-Vine aquí antes, al menos este lugar es mejor que quedarnos en la calle.

-Solo vayamos a la casa de Carlisle Cullen. ¿Cómo vamos a vivir en un lugar así?

-Es muy único y bueno.

-Hey, ¿puedes quedarte dormida en un lugar así?

-Puedo hacerlo. Solo necesita un poco de limpieza.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Carlisle?

* * *

><p>Jacob llega al apartamento de Sam justo cuando está preparando algo de comer.<p>

-Sam, hoy fui a la Escuela de Arte Kirin.

-¿Fuiste a tomar la prueba?

-No, fui ahí para llevar a Paul.

-Eso es cierto, ¿cómo podrías entrar a la Escuela de Arte Kirin? Es imposible.

-¿Por qué es imposible? Por supuesto que puedo entrar.

-¿Escuela de Arte Kirin?-pregunta Sam riéndose-podría haber sido capaz de pasar el examen de abogacía miles de veces. ¿Qué tontería?

-Sam, si pasas el examen de abogacía, yo andaré por ahí en minifalda.

-¿Qué? ¡Hey! ¡Está bien! También usaré una minifalda y también depilaré mis cejas si puedes entrar en la Escuela de Arte Kirin.

-¡Está bien! Usaré una minifalda y depilaré mis cejas haciendo un baile de SNSD* si puedes convertirte en abogado.

-Si puedes debutar como cantante depilaré mis cejas y cabello, y siendo claro me haré una operación de cambio de sexo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué te cambiarás de sexo?

-No tiene sentido, ¿cierto?-pregunta Sam riendo.

-Por supuesto no tiene sentido.

-Sí, pero yo-empieza a decir Sam ahora más serio-me iré de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Regresaré a Forks a encargarme de nuestro negocio familiar.

-¿Negocio familiar?

-Mi padre tiene un restaurante de pollos. Dijo que ayer se lastimó su espalda.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tu examen?

-Hay cerca del 0.00001% de probabilidades de pasar el examen de abogacía.

* * *

><p>Jacob se encuentra en la azotea del departamento de Sam, al irse el de la ciudad ya no tendrá un lugar donde quedarse. Empieza a recordar los pasos que vi en ese chico extranjero he intenta repetirlos, con algunas fallas, pero para alguien que solamente los vi una vez son bastante precisos.<p>

Después de pensar un lugar para quedarse, decide ir al sótano donde practica con los demás chicos, al llegar al lugar encuentra el casco que Bella había estado usando, busca por el lugar hasta encontrarla dormida junto con una pequeña niña en un sofá. Al verla dormida empieza a recordar algo que ocurrió en su infancia.

_-¡Son míos, pagué por ellos!-dice un niño pequeño a otra niña, peleándose por un paquete de yogurt._

_-¡También pagué! Te di 6 pesos._

_-¡Si tienes el dinero, cómpralos tú misma! ¿Por qué tomarías los de alguien más? _

_-Eran los últimos. Dámelos. _

_-No-responde el niño enojado._

_-Dame algunos. Hoy es navidad… Eres malvado... de verdad..._

_El niño quita uno del empaque y se lo da la niña, para que deje de llorar._

_-¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!-se escucha a una señora gritando, el niño asustado toma la mano de la niña y se esconden detrás de una maceta._

_-Hey, ¿qué pasa?_

_-Es mi mamá. Si me encuentra, va a enviarme al orfanato._

_-Mentiroso._

_- No, es verdad. Acaba de llamar a información para preguntar el teléfono del orfanato-al terminar de decir esto la niña comienza a llorar de nuevo-Hey... ¿por qué... por qué estás llorando?_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_-Lo sé... ¿qué voy a hacer? Hey, se te salieron los mocos._

_-No son mocos. Son lágrimas-dice la niña enojada limpiándose la cara._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Isabella. Bella Swan._

-¿Exactamente qué clase de persona eres?-se pregunta el Jacob actual.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Bella intenta pensar en otra solución a todos los problemas por los que están pasando.<p>

-Renesmee, sal rápido-le grita a su hermana que todavía se encuentra dentro del sótano.

-Dónde estás, aquí estás-escucha una voz a su espalda-¡te encontré!-se trata de James.

Antes de que Bella pueda hacer algo, Laurent la toma por la espalda y la suben rápidamente al automóvil.

-¿Adónde fue?-se pregunta Renesmee saliendo-hermana…-grita el ver que la suben al auto a la fuerza.

Jacob al regresar a su guarida, ve un automóvil pasar cerca de él, y puede distinguir a Bella dentro del auto luchando con un hombre, empieza a correr detrás de él, pero es demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>*- SNSD: grupo coreano tambien conocido como Girls' Generation, nada mas imaginense a Jacob bailando un baile como este - (www. youtube .comwatch?v=YFTeuigq1Sg)


	4. Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente Bella intenta pensar en otra solución a todos los problemas por los que están pasando.

-Renesmee, sal rápido-le grita a su hermana que todavía se encuentra dentro del sótano.

-Dónde estás, aquí estás-escucha una voz a su espalda-¡te encontré!-se trata de James.

Antes de que Bella pueda hacer algo, Laurent la toma por la espalda y la suben rápidamente al automóvil.

-¿Adónde fue?-se pregunta Renesmee saliendo-hermana…-grita el ver que la suben al auto a la fuerza.

Jacob al regresar a su guarida, ve un automóvil pasar cerca de él, y puede distinguir a Bella dentro del auto luchando con un hombre, empieza a correr detrás de él, pero es demasiado tarde.

**Capítulo 4.**

-¡Suélteme!-forcejea Bella-dije que me suelte.

-Solo vayamos tranquilos. Si no, también estaré forzado a llevarme a tu hermana-al decir esto James, Bella se calma.

-No fallé porque quería. Hice mi máximo esfuerzo.

-Entonces, debiste pasar. Si fallaste, significa que no hiciste tu máximo esfuerzo.

-Le pagaré. Ya sea que consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo o uno de tiempo completo. Cualquier cosa que deba hacer.

-Ese es el espíritu. Tienes que hacer lo necesario para pagarme. Lo necesario...

* * *

><p>Bella se encuentra enfrente de un escenario vestida como si fuera una cantante de cabaret, y enfrente de ella esta James, mientras suena una melodía de fondo.<p>

-¡Esto es una audición!-grita James-tienes que cantar.

-No quiero hacerlo. No voy a cantar.

-Tienes que cantar aquí para pagar al menos el interés. ¿Qué estás haciendo, subordinado?-dice James mandando a un sujeto al escenario, pero Bella es más rápida se quita uno de los zapatos que trae y le da en la cabeza.

Y así empieza una persecución por todo el local, pero hay demasiados hombres y Bella no puede escapar del lugar.

-¡Voy a llamar a la policía!-les dice Bella.

-Llama a la policía, llámalos. Cómo sea tienes que recordar que pondré mi atención en tu hermana y en tu padre. Debiste pasar la audición. Entonces todo habría estado bien.

En ese momento se abren las puertas de local, y por ahí entra Carlisle Cullen.

-Por favor suéltela-les pide Carlisle-va a ser especialmente admitida en la Escuela de Arte Karin.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta James.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, trabajo como profesor en la Escuela de Arte Kirin-dice mostrando su credencial.

* * *

><p>-¿Así que dice que el mismo director la eligió como una estudiante especial?-pregunta James emocionado mientras toman un café.<p>

-Sí.

-¿También piensa que tiene potencial?

-Por supuesto.

-Verá busqué su nombre en internet. Y como palabra relacionada salió La Muerte. Dicen que todos los estudiantes que estuvieron a su cargo se echaron a perder. Si en cualquier caso, echa a perder a Bella...

-¿Y si no? Nunca... permitiré que eso pase.

* * *

><p>-Sube, quédate en mi casa-les dice Carlisle a Bella y Renesmee, después de haber ido a recoger a la pequeña-Renesmee me lo contó todo, que están viviendo en la calle. Sube. Ya preparé el lugar.<p>

-Todo es por dinero-dice Bella-seguirlo e ir a esa escuela. Estoy haciendo eso solo debido al dinero. No tengo otra razón. Tiene que recordarlo.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás loco?-es la manera en que es recibido Carlisle en su casa, al llevar a Bella y a su hermana-sólo te mataré ahora y también me mataré yo. Ya eres una sanguijuela ahora. ¿Quiénes son esas niñas?<p>

-¡Hermana! ¿No se suponía que irías a un viaje de negocios? ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-¿Viaje de negocios? Ustedes... ¿Esto parece una casa de la caridad?-les pregunta a las Swan-¿no van a irse? ¿No van a irse?

-Hermana, hablemos afuera-le pide Carlisle mientras la lleva a otra habitación.

-¡No estás en posición de cuidar de personas!

-Son las hijas de Charlie Swan. Piensa en ellas como sobrinas y solo invítalas..,

-Qué sobrinas ni qué nada. No tengo sobrinas-grita su hermana, llamada Victoria, mientras lo golpea en la cabeza-sácalas de aquí. Sácalas de aquí. ¡¿Quieres que te mate?

-Hermana, necesito cuidar de Bella si quiero vivir. Si no, estaré desempleado.

-¡¿Qué?

-Me despidieron de la Escuela de Arte Kirin. Pero el director me dio una última oportunidad, y es ella. ¿Qué puedo decir si dijo que no me despedirá si la llevo conmigo?

-¿Así que por eso me trajo?-se pregunta Bella, escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿para salvarse a sí mismo?

-Hermana, ya lo estoy pasando difícil. Además de Bella, hay dos chicos más que debo encontrar antes de la ceremonia de ingreso. Si no los llevo a los tres el día de la ceremonia de ingreso voy a perder mi trabajo y Bella perderá su admisión como estudiante especial.

Al escuchar eso, Bella se acerca a la sala donde están los papales de las otras 2 personas que tienen que encontrar.

**Recomendación de ingreso Edward Masen.**

-¿Edward Masen? ¿Qué clase de nombre es? ¿Dónde podrá estar este pueblo Forks?

**Recomendación de ingreso Jacob Black.**

-¿Jacob Black?

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ahí Jacob había encontrado el automóvil donde vio que Bella fue secuestrada, está parado justo delante de un club nocturno, por lo que Jacob decide entrar. Investiga un poco por el local pero no encuentra nada.<p>

-¿No es el cretino de la otra vez?-pregunta Laurent detrás de él.

Jacob intenta escapar pero enfrente de él ya se encuentran otros 3 sujetos impidiendo su paso, así que vuelve a enfrentarse a Laurent, y logra eludirlo.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?-empieza a gritar por todo el edificio.

-¡Oh, mira quién está aquí!-dice James sonriendo-¿qué te trae hoy aquí?

-Lo vi todo, vi que ustedes secuestraron a Bella. Será mejor que la dejen ir antes de que llame a la policía.

-Ah, ¿viniste a salvar a Isabella? Las películas están arruinando a los chicos estos días-dice James mientras marca un número en su celular-ah, ¿Isabella?... ¿ahora vas camino a casa?

_-¿Por qué? ¿Aún tiene negocios conmigo?-se escucha la voz de Bella en el teléfono._

-No, para nada. Ese negocio está terminado-dice James colgando-¿feliz? Ahora todo lo que queda es arreglar nuestro negocio. Golpéenlo.

* * *

><p>-¿Esme Anne Evenson?-se pregunta Rosalie leyendo unas listas en la escuela Kirin.<p>

-Oh, ¿Esme Anne Evenson?-pregunta Paul, que se encontraba al lado-mi profesora también es Esme Anne Evenson.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy...

-Rosalie Hale. Tu sueño de nacimiento fue un escarabajo, ¿cierto?

-¿Lo viste durante la audición?

-Estaba muy emocionado por eso. Soy Paul.

-También me emocioné cuando vi tu audición-dice una chava, llegando a su lado-soy Jessica Stanley.

-Soy Rosalie Hale-saludando a Jessica.

-Yo también estoy en la clase de la profesora Esme Evenson-se presenta Alice-¿saben algo de la Profesora Esme?

-Oh, escuché de los estudiantes superiores que somos súper suertudos por tenerla. Estudió en Estados Unidos y es la profesora que debutó a más estudiantes en esta escuela.

* * *

><p>-¡Hola, Profesora!-dice los alumnos al entrar al aula, pero se detienen ya que en el suelo hay tachuelas por todos lados.<p>

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Paul con curiosidad-¿no son tachuelas?

-Sí, lo son. 1000 tachuelas en total-dice la profesora Esme-exactamente en cinco minutos, iniciaremos nuestra clase de baile. Descalzos.

-¿Cómo podemos tener nuestra clase de baile descalzos con todas estas tachuelas?-pregunta Paul a Rosalie.

-Lo sé.

-Creo que está loca-dice Jessica.

-Si no pueden encontrar las 1000 tachuelas en cinco minutos sus pies tendrán que sufrir. Entonces, ¿comenzamos?-dice mientras inicializa el cronometro.

Así es como todos toman un pequeño vaso de plástico y empiezan a reunir tachuelas lo más rápido que pueden.

-¡Alto!-grita la profesora Esme al terminar el tiempo-bien, su concentración no estuvo mal. Buen trabajo. Mis lecciones serán más intensas. En el momento en que olviden la tensión de estos cinco minutos serán degradados a la Clase Preparatoria Universitaria. ¿Todos saben de la Clase Preparatoria Universitaria? Es como un cementerio, donde son excluidos de las clases relacionadas con la música.

-Lo siento. Vine al salón equivocado-dice el chico extranjero entrando a la clase.

-Estás muerto. Esta maestra es muy atemorizante-le susurra Paul al chico que acaba de llegar.

-¿Número 15?-le dice la maestra a Paul-hablar durante clase. 10 puntos menos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Él es quien vino tarde-señalando al chico extranjero.

-Si tienes problemas, debiste haber sido el número uno en la audición igual que Jasper.

-Oh, así que él fue el número 1-dice Paul señalando Jasper.

-Hoy, estaremos aprendiendo los movimientos de danza que serán presentados en la ceremonia de ingreso.

* * *

><p>-¿Está despierto? Coma un poco de desayuno-dice Renesmee al ver bajar a Carlisle.<p>

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto? Oh, muy bien.

-¿Y su hermana?

-Fue a un viaje de negocios. Regresará en un mes.

-Parece tener carácter. Debe ser muy duro para usted.

-Pues, también tu hermana es mala.

-Ah, mi hermana quería que la llamara cuando despertara.

-¿Lo dijo Bella? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Carlisle.

-¿Era el pueblo de Forks? Dijo que iba allí.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Bella fue a Forks?

* * *

><p>-¿Hola?-contesta Bella su celular.<p>

_-Hey, ¿fuiste a Forks Regresa inmediatamente._

-¿No será cancelada mi admisión si no los encontramos?

_-¿Cómo supiste eso?_

-Buscaré a Edward Masen así que usted busque a Jacob Black.

_-Soy yo quien debe buscarlos. ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?_

-La ceremonia de ingreso está cerca, ¿cómo va a encontrarlos solo? Me encargaré de las cosas aquí.

_-¿Cómo puedes encargarte de todo? Ni siquiera sabes dónde puedes ir para encontrarlo._

-¡Yo digo Edward, ustedes dicen Masen!-escucha Bella gritar a unas personas con pancartas-¡Edward! ¡Masen! ¡Edward!

-Creo que lo encontré.

_-¿Q... qué?_

-¡Encontré a Edward Masen!

* * *

><p>Bella siguió a multitud hasta lo que parecía ser el auditorio de la escuela. Adentro al parecer se estaba organizando un concurso.<p>

-¡El Concurso Nacional de Canto vino hoy a Forks!-anunciaba el presentador.

En los camerinos se encuentra Edward preparándose para el espectáculo.

-¡Edward!-lo llama un amigo-¿no dijiste que tu madre no vendría hoy?

-Sí, dijo que no vendría.

-Tu mamá está sentada en la audiencia.

-¿Qué? Ah... eso es malo-dice Edward, saliendo a toda prisa, y sin fijarse tropieza con alguien tirando su celular-lo siento.

-Está bien-contesta Bella, levantando su celular y marchándose.

Pero Edward se queda mirándola fijamente mientras se marcha.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la escuela Kirin, el profesor Carlisle interrumpe una clase y se lleva a Paul con él.<p>

-¿Por qué? Necesito practicar ahora-dice Paul.

-Déjame preguntarte algo. Conoces a ese chico que creó una escena con el extinguidor. Lo conoces, ¿cierto?

-Ah, sí, es mi amigo.

-¿Dónde puedo ir si quiero encontrarlo?

-Solía quedarse en un dormitorio en el que se quedaba nuestro amigo Sam. Ahora ni siquiera puede quedarse allí. Se está quedando en nuestro pequeño club.

* * *

><p>-¿Jacob Black?-entra preguntando el profesor Carlisle al club-¿Jacob Black, estas allí?-pero lo encuentra tirado todo golpeado-¡Jacob! Oh, cielos, mira toda esta sangre. ¡Despierta! ¡Hey, despierta!<p>

* * *

><p>-Hola, Sr. Charles Miller-saluda el director de la escuela Kirin.<p>

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Gale Harold.

El director entra al departamento de Charles para explicarle porque se encuentra ahí.

-¿Quiere que trabaje en la Escuela de Arte Kirin como profesor de inglés?

-Es un trabajo temporal, pero dependiendo de su desempeño puede ser contratado permanentemente. ¿Qué le parece?

-Parece que vino con la persona equivocada.

-¿Disculpe?

-He sido estafado muchas veces hasta ahora. Es un esquema piramidal, ¿cierto? Creo que ahora llaman a sus niveles temporales y permanentes. En los viejos tiempos, solían llamarles niveles rubíes y diamantes. Es una tontería lo que está diciendo. ¿Cómo puedo enseñar inglés...? ¿Por qué está mirando entre mis cosas?-pregunta Charles algo enojado, ya que el director está viendo su colección de discos de acetato.

-Wow, aún tiene esto. Grabado en el estudio Motown en 1973.

-¿Sabe de esto? No muchas personas saben de este álbum-dice Charles emocionado, pero luego cambia su cara-no voy a caer por eso.

* * *

><p>-Siguiente persona, salga por favor-dice el presentador del concurso, y Edward pasa el frente.<p>

-Soy Edward Masen intentaré hacer lo mejor hoy.

-¿Ese es Edward Masen?-se pregunta Bella al ver al chico de cabello largo y rojizo.

-Pareces un estudiante. ¿Por qué te saliste de la escuela y viniste aquí?

-Um... vine aquí porque...-empieza a decir Edward, pero al ver a su madre, cambia de opinión y dice otra cosa-porque quería que mi madre durmiera bien.

-¿Que durmiera bien? ¿Por qué no puede dormir tu madre?

-Porque tiene miedo de que moriré viejo sin siquiera haberme casado. Por eso.

-Ah, ya veo. Así que la conclusión es que ¿subiste al escenario a buscar esposa?

-Pues, sí.

-Es interesante, qué chico tan divertido. Entonces, hagamos esto. Hay muchas chicas lindas que vieron hoy aquí. Baja y elige una chica que te guste. Tómala de la mano, y tráela al escenario.

-¿Ahora?-pregunta Edward preocupado.

-Hay un momento para todo. ¿No sabes que una ocasión es una oportunidad? Anda. Ve ahora.

* * *

><p>-Esto... de verdad creo que estoy cayendo en otra estafa-le sigue diciendo Charles al director-no parece un estafador.<p>

-No puedo esperar mucho. ¿Debería considerar que no está aceptando esta oferta?-pregunta el director con intenciones de marcharse.

-¡No!-lo detiene-no estoy diciendo que no lo haré, solo estoy siendo cuidadoso. ¿Y si se avergüenza de contratarme? Además de mi deprimente vida, estaré en la lista de personas a evitar de alguien. Hablando honestamente, ¿no está un poco preocupado?

-Estoy muy preocupado por esto. Pero, de verdad disfruto este sentimiento de agitación.

* * *

><p>-Date prisa y trae a la chica-anima el presentador a Edward, quien ha estado observando a Bella desde el escenario. Edward baja las escaleras muy despacio sin despejar la vista de Bella.<p>

_¿No crees que es interesante? Cada vez que conoces a una persona no puedes predecir si esa persona se convertirá en tu enemigo o en tu amigo. Creo que por eso todos los encuentros agitan tu corazón._

-Siento hacer esto cuando nos acabamos de conocer-dice Edward llegando frente a Bella-por favor ven conmigo.


	5. Capitulo 5

_-Por favor, encuentre a estos chicos antes de la ceremonia de ingreso-le pide el director a Carlisle._

_-¿Son los estudiantes de admisión especial?_

_-Bueno... algo así._

_-Deben ser verdaderos genios para que usted los reclute personalmente._

_-En realidad, son chicos que están fallando en algunos aspectos. Está la chica llena de orgullo y prejuicios. Está ese otro chico que no quiere decidirse a seguir su sueño. Y hay otro que vive en un pequeño pueblo sin tener nada de experiencia en la música._

_-¿Entonces, por qué debo encontrar a estos chicos sin esperanza?_

_-De alguna forma son como usted. Como dijo, ellos son chicos sin esperanza pero siento que realmente pueden llegar lejos._

**Capítulo 3.**

-Se ven muy bien juntos-dice el presentador cuando Edward y Bella han subido al escenario-ah, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

-Bueno, esto debe ser el destino, ¿por qué no cantan y bailan juntos?

-¿Qué? Pero eso es un poco... puedo ser una molestia…

-¿Una molestia? ¿Una molestia?-se pregunta el presentador-¿sería una molestia si cantas con ella?

-Claro que no, sería más que feliz-responde Edward.

-Está bien-responde Bella, pero solamente lo hace para al final poder convencer a Edward de irse con ella a la escuela de Arte Kirin.

-Comenzaremos con la presentación de la pareja de Edward Masen e Isabella Swan. La canción es "Tú, dentro de mi débil memoria".

-Daré mi máximo esfuerzo-dice Edward muy emocionado, pero de nuevo ve a su madre entre el público y al final empieza a cantar pero desafinando completamente en toda la canción.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Es bueno bailando, pero no cantando?-se pregunta Bella. Pero en ese momento Edward comienza a bailar de una forma completamente ridícula.

-Muy mal, fallaste-dice el presentador al finalizar la canción.

-Está bien. Me lo merecía.

-¿Qué piensas, Señorita? Cantó muy fuerte e hizo una proposición pública así que tienes que darle una respuesta.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Una respuesta?

-Lo vas a aceptar, o no lo vas a aceptar.

-Lo aceptaré-dice Bella sonriendo-si me cumple un deseo.

-¿Cuál... cuál es tu deseo?-pregunta el presentador.

-Que venga conmigo a Los Angeles-dice Bella, mientras Edward de la impresión suelta el micrófono.

-Wow, Señorita, eres muy asertiva. Me gusta eso. Entonces, Edward Cullen. ¿Vas a seguirla a los Angeles... o no?

-Bueno, estoy muy feliz, pero necesito ayudar, y la espalda de mi madre no está bien, así que…

-¡Edward va a ir a los Angeles! ¡Me aseguraré que vaya!-se levanta del publico la madre de Edward.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Oh, wow! Incluso tienes la aprobación de tu madre así que parece que todo está saliendo bien. ¡Esto también me hace feliz a mí!

* * *

><p>-Quiero darle a la audiencia mucho impacto en el concierto de la ceremonia de ingreso-les comenta a sus alumnos la profesora Esme-estaba pensando en un solo femenino. Todos saben lo que significa presentar un solo en la ceremonia de ingreso, ¿cierto? ¿Alguna voluntaria que quiera hacer una impactante impresión personal?-pregunta y solamente 3 chicas levanta la mano-número 10. ¿Quieres presentar el solo?<p>

-¿Huh? Ah... yo... parece grandioso.

-¿Qué hay de ti, número 6?

-Es por mi madre que falleció. A mi mamá le encantaba verme bailar. Si bailo en el escenario, podría ser capaz de obtener una mejor perspectiva de mí… lo siento-dice la chica comenzando a llorar.

-¿Y tú, número 7?-pregunta Esme a Rosalie.

-¿Yo? Ah, olvídelo. -Preferiría que Katy realizara el solo.

* * *

><p>-Verifique los signos vitales-le comunica un doctor a Carlisle con respecto a Jacob-le realizaremos una tomografía. ¿Es usted su tutor?<p>

-No, sólo pasaba por ahí.

-¿Podría contactar a su tutor, por favor?

-Ah, sí-dice Carlisle, tomando el teléfono de Jacob para buscar a su familia-"Casa"... no encuentro casa-mirando los contactos-"Mamá"... no encuentro mamá. "Papá"... tampoco encuentro papá. ¿Billy Black?-ya que los apellidos concuerdan decide marcar-¿Hola? Ah, sí. ¿De casualidad conoce a un estudiante de nombre Jacob Black?... Ah, Si Jacob se lastimó y justo ahora está en la sala de emergencias.

* * *

><p>-Primero, mira esto-le muestra Bella un folleto de la escuela Kirin a Edward-e un folleto de la Escuela de Arte Kirin. Y esta es una recomendación del Director.<p>

-Hey, no quiero. ¿Por qué tengo que ir allí? ¿A qué voy a ir allí?

_-También quiero saberlo. A qué vas allá-piensa Bella._

-El Director dijo que eras un genio. Dijo que debíamos llevarte.

-Entonces, ¿subiste al escenario para darme esto?

_-¿Crees que subí porque me gustabas?_

-Por supuesto que no-contesta Bella con una falsa sonrisa-incluso sin esto, hubiera subido.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Edward sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué piensas? Escuela de Arte Kirin, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-pregunta Bella mientras lo toma de las manos.

-Espera un momento, déjame pensar un poco sobre esto. Tú, ¿tanto quieres ir conmigo?

-¿Huh? ¡Sí! Quiero ir contigo. Vamos juntos. ¿Por favor?

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué debería hacer? Pero, necesito ayudar a mi mamá-dice Edward y después de pensarlo un rato-lo siento. No puedo ir.

-¡Hey!-grita Bella, cuando su paciencia a terminado-¿quieres morir?

-¡Mamá!-sale corriendo Edward, hacia donde está su madre.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa? Tu cara está pálida.

-Vámonos, rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te lo diré en el camino.

-¿Adónde fue ese pueblerino?-se pregunta Bella saliendo unos instantes después-en eso suena su celular-¿qué quiere?-grita Bella.

_-Ow. Eso duele-responde Carlisle-hey, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó con Edward? ¿Lo viste?_

-El Director no tiene ojo para el talento. ¿Cómo puede otorgarle admisión especial a alguien como él? Ni siquiera puede cantar ni bailar. Es muy malo.

_-¿Y qué dijo? ¿Crees que puedas convencerlo?_

-No, para nada. Ese pueblerino no puede entender nada de lo que estoy diciendo.

_-Sabía que esto podría pasar. Regresa. Haré algo al respecto._

-Sólo encuentre a Jacob Black. Haré las cosas a mi manera.

_-¿Cuál es tu manera?_

-Las 36 estrategias-responde Bella sonriendo.

_-¿Las qué? ¿Estrategias?_

-Trampa de belleza. Adiós.

-¿Qué? ¿Trampa de belleza?-se pregunta Carlisle sin entender nada.

-¿Es el tutor del paciente Jacob Black?-le pregunta una enfermera.

-Sí... Um, en realidad no soy su tutor. Pero, ¿cómo salió?

-Puede ser dado de alta después de pagar la cuenta.

-¿Ya? um... ¿dónde está ahora Jacob? ¿Dónde está?

-Acaba de salir. ¿No lo vio?

* * *

><p>Jacob se encuentra adentro de un carro negro junto con un hombre a su lado.<p>

-Wow, ¿cómo lo supo?-le pregunta Jacob sonriendo-¿me puso algún aparato rastreador o algo? Esto... en realidad no fue mi culpa. En realidad...

-Te di libertad porque dijiste que vivirías tranquilo-lo interrumpe el hombre-si no puedes vivir una vida tranquila, puedo enviarte al extranjero. El trabajo de la compañía, además de la Fundación me está volviendo loco. No tengo suficiente tiempo para cuidarte. En momentos así, el que seas mi hijo...

-Si usted es mi padre-interrumpe ahora Jacob-si usted es mi padre, debería preguntarme cuando estoy lastimado así. Debe preguntarme si estoy bien, o si me duele en algún lugar o quién me lo hizo, y decir que golpeará a quien me lastimó. Debe preguntar esas cosas. Quiero vivir una vida tranquila como dijo, pero creo que crecí demasiado para eso.

* * *

><p>Edward y su madre regresan a su pueblo después de haber escapado de Bella. Pero la chica no iba a rendirse y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta los siguió.<p>

-Hey, ¿qué dijo esa chica de los Angeles?-pregunta su madre-¿de verdad le gustas?

-Está loquita por mí-le inventa Edward sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? También a mí me gustó.

-Hola-decide saludar Bella, saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Cómo... cómo supiste dónde vivía...?-pregunta Edward.

-Vine porque hay algo que debo decirte.

Los tres entran a la casa de la familia Masen, para que Bella les pueda explicar todo. Bella le entrega a la madre de Edward la carta de recomendación del director.

-¿Viniste a reclutarlo porque canta bien? ¿Él... canta bien?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No me viste fallar?-dice Edward sonriendo-si fuera bueno, habría pasado, no fallado. Cómo sea, no tengo intenciones de eso, así que solo regresa.

-No digas eso, y piénsalo un poco más. Yo también asistiré a esa escuela. Escribí mi nombre en la parte de atrás, así que llámame-dice Bella, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que regresar a los Angeles, es muy tarde.

-¿Los Angeles? No hay autobuses ahora-dice la madre de Edward.

-¿Disculpe?

-Oh, no. Ni siquiera puedes caminar para allá, parece que pasarás la noche aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Prepara el cuarto de invitados-le dice a Edward.

* * *

><p>Jacob ha regresado al su club después del encuentro con su padre, y también el profesor Carlisle quien lo ha estado buscando desde que salió del hospital.<p>

-¡Jacob, Jacob Black!-empieza a decir el profesor al ver a Jacob-¿estás bien? Oh, cielos, tienes sangre en tu cabeza. ¿Se soltaron los puntos?

-¡Suélteme!

-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Llamaste a la policía? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién es usted para fastidiar más que mi padre?

-Sólo contesta. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien-dice Jacob, pero al parecer no está muy bien sus fuerzas le fallan y cae al piso.

-Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa?

-Mi estómago...-comienza a decir muy adolorido.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu estómago?

-Tengo hambre.

* * *

><p>Carlisle lleva a Jacob a comer, pero nunca imagino que el chico comiera tanto.<p>

-Hey, ¿cuál es el número máximo de platos de sopa que has comido?-pregunta Carlisle algo asustado.

-Hmm, nunca las he contado. Pero, comí cerca de 20 porciones de panza de cerdo.

-Wow... creo que todo eso se fue a tu altura-dice Carlisle ya que el chico es muy alto.

-¿Por qué vino a verme?-pregunta Jacob terminando de comer.

-Ah, debería presentarme primero. Soy Carlisle Cullen, profesor de la Escuela de Arte Kirin. Nos conocimos en la audición.

-¿Lo hicimos? No recuerdo.

-Bueno, está bien si no recuerdas. ¿Te gustaría ir a la Escuela de Arte Kirin? El Director te otorgó admisión especial. ¡Admisión especial! Tienes mucha suerte por haber conseguido una admisión especial. ¡No es cualquier admisión especial, es una otorgada por el mismo Director!

-¿Puedo volverme famoso si voy allí?

-Si das lo mejor de ti, claro.

-Famoso a nivel mundial, como Michael Jackson. ¿Puedo volverme así de famoso?

-Pues... um... sí. Puedes, si sólo lo intentas-dice Carlisle no muy convencido.

-¿Qué tan seguro está? ¿100 por ciento?

-Bueno, eso... quisiera decir eso, pero como profesor, no puedo mentirle a un estudiante.

-Entonces, ¿50 por ciento?-pregunta Jacob, pero Carlisle no responde-¿30 por ciento? Entonces, ¿qué porcentaje? Dígamelo honestamente.

-Vamos, volverte famoso como Michael Jackson es como un 0.00001 por ciento. Es único.

-Umm... ¿0.00001 por ciento?

-¡Hey, hey, hey, espera un momento, sólo espera!-dice Carlisle ya que Jacob se marcha del lugar-pareces estar subestimando a la Escuela de Arte Kirin-dice mientras lo persigue-en nuestra escuela no cualquiera puede entrar fácilmente. Además de eso, vine porque te otorgaron admisión especial. Anda. Estamos hablando de una admisión especial a la Escuela de Arte Kirin.

-No me importa. Dijo que es el 0.00001 por ciento. No voy a intentar dar lo máximo de mí por algo imposible.

-¿Algo imposible?-pregunta Carlisle mientras entran a un edificio.

_Sí, como dijo, ellos son chicos sin esperanza pero siento que realmente pueden llegar lejos-recuerda las palabras del director._

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunta Carlisle al verlo subir al elevador.

-A jugar billar. ¿Quiere jugar también?

-¿En qué piso está?

-En el 11º. piso.

-Si subes usando este elevador y yo corro por las escaleras, ¿quién crees que llegará primero?

-Yo.

-¿Cierto? ¿La probabilidad de que llegue primero sería como del 0.00001 por ciento?-Jacob asiente-así que si llego primero, no sería algo imposible. ¿Cierto? Está bien, entonces subiré por las escaleras. Si llego al 11º. piso antes que tú tienes que reconsiderar ir a la Escuela de Arte Kirin. ¿Qué dices?

-Lo pensaré.

-Está bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno, dos, tres!-dice Carlisle mientras corre rápidamente a las escaleras, Jacob se queda esperando que las puertas del elevador cierren, pero al cerrarse automáticamente vuelven a abrirse y Jacob ve que en el piso el profesor Carlisle dejo su zapato.

-Usando estos trucos-comenta Jacob apretando el botón del 11º piso.

Carlisle empieza a correr todo lo que puede intentando con todas sus fuerzas llegar primero, Jacob en el elevador ya ha llegado al 11º mientras que Carlisle solamente va en el 7º, las puertas del elevador se abren y Jacob observa que el profesor aún no ha llegado.

Se queda un rato esperando dentro del elevador, da un paso adelante para salir, pero en el último momento se arrepiente, y las puertas del elevador se vuelven a cerrar.

Después de un rato Carlisle llega completamente exhausto al 11º, tanto que termina acostado en el suelo recuperando el aire.

-No está aquí-se dice Carlisle, cuando ve abrir las puertas del elevador y de ellas sale Jacob-¿lo viste? Había un 0.00001 por ciento.

-No creerá que ganó así, ¿cierto? Llegué aquí primero, es solo que no me bajé-confiesa Jacob.

-Pero no te bajaste. Entonces está bien.

-¿Tiene un cuarto extra en su casa?-pregunta Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Un cuarto extra. Sí. ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Edward lleva a Bella a tomar el autobús, al día siguiente. Cuando Edward ve que del celular de Bella se cae un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón.<p>

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunta.

-¿Huh?-dice Bella volteando a ver el colgante-sí.

_Flashback_

_-Bella, ¿no es bonito?-le pregunta Rosalie, enseñándole el collar._

_-Luce bien._

_-¿Lo ponemos en nuestro celular?_

_-Claro._

_-¿De verdad? ¡Dijiste sí!-dice Rosalie muy emocionada._

-Wow, es muy bonito-dice Edward viendo el colgante.

-Tú puedes quedártelo.

-¿Me lo estás dando? Estoy bien, parece caro.

-Dijiste que era bonito, solo tómalo.

-Gracias. ¿Um...?-intenta decir Edward, pero al final se arrepiente-solo digo que llegó el autobús.

Edward acompaña a Bella hasta subirse al autobús.

-Tienes que ir a la Escuela de Arte Kirin-dice Bella antes de subir.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no iré? Olvídalo.

Bella sube al autobús, mientras este se pone en marcha. Edward se queda mirando como el autobús se va, mientras sostiene el colgante que le regalo Bella, Edward de un momento a otro empieza a perseguir el autobús, hasta alcanzarlo y empezar a darle unos golpes en la parte de atrás para que se detenga.

-Señor-grita Bella al ver a Edward-¿puede detener el autobús por favor?-cuando lo hace Bella abre la ventana para poder hablar con Edward.

-Déjame preguntarte una cosa... sobre ayer-dice Edward recuperando el aire-ayer, ¿por qué... subiste al escenario?

-¿Qué tengo que decir?-le pregunta Bella-¿qué tengo que decir para que vayas a los Angeles conmigo?

-Pues, si subiste al escenario porque te gusté...

-Me gustas-interrumpe Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas subí en el escenario porque me gustas. Así que, ven a los Angeles. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-¿Vas a subir o no?-pregunta el chofer, después de que Edward se queda un largo rato pensando.

-No. Sólo váyase.

-¡Hey!-le grita enojada Bella-vas a ir, ¿cierto? Dije que me gustas. ¡Así que tienes que ir! ¡Si no, eres un verdadero idiota!

-Es una mentira, una mugrosa mentira-se dice a si mismo Edward después de que el autobús se marchó-esa mala, mala chica. Esa chica que parece pesticida. No caigas, Edward.

* * *

><p>-¡Profesor Carlise!-lo llama el director, quien venía acompañado de Charles.<p>

-¡Ah, hola Director!

-¿Encontró a todos los estudiantes de la admisión especial?

-Aún no, pero podré hacerlo para la ceremonia de ingreso.

-Ah, él será nuestro profesor de inglés. Prof. Charles Miller. Él es el Prof. Carlisle Cullen.

-Encantado de conocerlo.¡Hey, tú eres Charles!

-¿Se conocen?-pregunta el director.

-Por supuesto/Claro que no-dice al mismo tiempo Carlisle y Charles.

-Sus palabras no concuerdan.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo-dice Charles-tengo una cara común, así que pasa a menudo.

En el segundo piso se encontraba el subdirector junto con la profesora Esme observando la conversación.

-El Director contrató a ese hombre tosco-comenta la profesora.

-Ah, el nuevo profesor temporal. Definitivamente está creando una escena, justo al llegar.

-Otorgar admisión especial y elegir a un profesor. Incluso canceló el despido de Carlisle.

-Es un bote pequeño, pero sigue dejando que suban personas inútiles. Necesita echar a los inútiles, y eliminar a quien necesita ser eliminado. Si esto continúa así...

-El bote se hundirá-completa la frase Esme.

* * *

><p>-¿Tuviste algún accidente o algo? ¿Es amnesia?-le seguía preguntando Carlisle a Charles-¿cómo puedes no reconocerme? Se suponía que íbamos a debutar juntos. ¿No me recuerdas?<p>

-Uh, de verdad no...

-Incluso fuimos a la misma secundaria y preparatoria. ¿Quién era? Ah, Ardiente Patata Dulce. Nuestro profesor de 2do. año, ¿no lo recuerdas?-pregunta Carlisle entrando al elevador-¿no va a entrar?-le pregunta al director.

-Profesor Cullen, ¿puede darle un recorrido por nuestra escuela, en mi lugar?

-Sí, definitivamente. Le mostraré cada rincón de nuestra escuela-dice Carlisle mientras se cierra la puerta del elevador-así que acerca de la Ardiente Patata Dulce...

-¡Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo!-dice de pronto Charles tomándolo del cuello-dijiste que deberíamos debutar juntos, y no fuiste a la presentación del debut usé todo mi depósito de seguridad para pagar el incumplimiento de contrato. ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

-Charles, suéltame.

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas trabajando en esta escuela, nunca habría venido. A partir de ahora, actúa como si no me conocieras, y no seas amigable conmigo. ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, está bien, está bien-dice Carlisle con dificultad.

* * *

><p>Bella regresa a la casa del profesor, pero en la entrada ve estacionada una motocicleta, pero no le da mucha importancia.<p>

-Renesmee, estoy aquí-anuncia al entrar en la casa, pero no es Renesmee quien la recibe, sino Jacob, que acaba de salir de bañarse y solamente trae puesto una toalla en la cintura.

-Hey, ¿por qué estás aquí?-pregunta Jacob al verla parada y sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué tú...?-son las únicas palabras que puede decir.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Jacob avanzando hacia donde está, pero con la mala suerte que la toalla se la atora en uno de sus pies y termina por caérsele. Lo primero que puede hacer Bella es salir corriendo de ahí, hasta llegar al cuarto de Carlisle.

-¿Qué es esto, por qué está aquí?-le pregunta enojada.

-Es uno de los tres, Jacob Black.

-¿Por qué está viviendo aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién dijo que puede vivir aquí?

-¿Qué puedo hacer cuando todo estará arruinado si incluso uno de los tres estudiantes no está allí? Tengo que llevarlo a cualquier costo. Parece agradable y educado.

-¿Agradable y educado? ¿No vio su cara golpeada? Es solo un gánster que siempre se mete en peleas. Es un exhibicionista pervertido.

-Él no es así.

-Su hermana no va a estar muy feliz con esto-intenta encontrar una excusa.

-En realidad lo estará. Él dijo que pagaría un mes de renta. Se estaba quejando porque nadie se mudaba al cuarto del segundo piso. Todo salió bien.

-Materialista. ¿Permite que un gánster entre a la casa por dinero?

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo cuando eres como una sanguijuela en la casa de tu archienemigo debido al dinero?

* * *

><p>-Ah, llamé a algunos reporteros para la ceremonia de ingreso de este año. Me estaban rogando que les permitiera entrar a grabar la ceremonia de ingreso.<p>

-¿La ceremonia de ingreso no había sido siempre privada?-pregunta el director al subdirector-¿por qué repentinamente hacerla pública?

-Es lo que quiero preguntar. ¿Por qué no podemos hacerla pública?

-Eso es verdad. No hay razón por la que no debería ser pública.

-Entonces, realizaremos la ceremonia en público.

* * *

><p>-Verifiquen su talla cuando lo reciban-dice una señorita a los alumnos entregándoles su uniforme-también verifiquen su nombre. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?<p>

-Soy Paul, ella es Rosalie Hale.

La señorita les entrega su uniforme, pero al ver la falda de Rosalie, ella ve que hay un error.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Paul, levantando la falda que es demasiado grande-¿es una falda o un cobertor? ¿Nuestra escuela tiene dormitorios, para entregar este cobertor?

Pregunta Paul mientras todos los demás comienzan a reír. Alice que se encontraba unos lugares más atrás sabe que ese es su uniforme, y completamente apenada sale de la fila para esconderse.

-Rosalie, puedes usar esto como capa. Deberías usar esto como capa para calentarte. Hey, la dueña del uniforme talla 2XL, por favor salga. Espera, tiene un nombre escrito. El nombre es... Al...

-Oh, no..-se asusta Alice.

-¡Es mío!-se lo arrebata Jasper.

-Hey, es una falda. Es el uniforme de una chica, sabes.

-¿Divides a chicas y chicos por personas que usan falda y pantalón? Entonces, creo que todos son hombres porque usan pantalón.

-¿Crees que lo que dices tiene sentido?

-I'm just saying mine is mine. You have a problem with that?

-¿Qué? Habla lentamente-dice Paul, mientras Jasper se retira.

Jasper se lleva todo el uniforme, a donde se encuentra Alice escondida, y simplemente se lo deja a un lado.

* * *

><p>Rosalie junto con las demás chicas de la escuela están emocionadas viendo sus nuevos uniformes, cuando de pronto ve a Bella entrando.<p>

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que...?-pregunta Rosalie sorprendida.

-¿No lo sabías?-le dice Bella sonriendo-me otorgaron admisión especial.

-¿Admisión Especial?

-Nunca había escuchado algo de eso, pero, ¿no es la chica que falló la audición?-se escuchan comentarios.

-No fallé en la audición. No había necesidad de una audición.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Salgamos-le dice Rosalie tomándola de la mano.

-¿Por qué deberíamos salir? Dilo aquí-dice Bella quitando su mano.

-Escuché sobre tu familia. Escuché que tu padre cayó en bancarrota. ¿Por eso renunciaste a la música vocal?

-Yo...

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad?-se empiezan a escuchar comentarios por todos lados.

-Tú...-dice Bella muy enojada, mientras sus ojos se le empiezan a poner rojos sale corriendo del salón.

-¡Bella! Bella-le grita Rosalie mientras la persigue.

-Hey-le dice Bella muy enojada-eres muy ridícula. ¡Debiste haberlo dicho por el sistema de altavoces! Su familia se fue a la quiebra, así que es pobre como mendiga. Se volvió pobre, así que vino a una escuela basura.

-Lo siento, lo siento-le repite Rosalie mientras la abraza-lo siento mucho.

-Suéltame, suéltame.

-De verdad no sabía que te había pasado todo esto. Lo siento mucho. Si lo hubiera sabido…

-¿Y qué si lo hubieras sabido? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho?-la interrumpe-¿habrías pagado nuestras deudas o algo así?

-Bella. Lo siento mucho. De verdad no sabía. Debí saberlo al momento en que dijiste que dejarías la música vocal. Querías ir a Juilliard. ¿Verdad?

-Eres muy graciosa-dice Bella con los ojos llorosos-¿cómo te atreves...? Crees que todo está de tu lado ahora que pasaste la audición pero tienes que saber dónde te paras. ¡No estás en posición de lamentarte por otros! Despierta. Eres Rosalie Hale. La fan de Isabela Swan.

-Bella...

-Me preguntaste cómo se sentía ser de tercera categoría, ¿cierto? En realidad no lo sé. ¿Cómo se siente?-le pregunta-creo que tú podrías saberlo. Te veo en la ceremonia de ingreso.

* * *

><p><em>Todos saben lo que significa presentar un solo en la ceremonia de ingreso, ¿cierto? ¿Alguna voluntaria que quiera hacer una impactante impresión personal?<em>

-¿Quieres realizar el solo?-pregunta Esme a Rosalie.

-Sí. No ha decidido quién va a realizar el solo, ¿verdad?

-Aún no. ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso tan repentinamente? ¿No dijiste que querías que la Número 6 lo hiciera?

-No, me gustaría hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Debo hacerlo.

-¿De verdad? Entonces creo que lo decidiré después de comparar ambas presentaciones. Ah, dile a la Número 6 que decidiremos el solo en nuestra próxima práctica.

-¿Yo... tengo que decirle?-pregunta Rosalie preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

-Sólo me siento un poco apenada...

-Si te sientes apenada, entonces no deberías hacer el solo-la interrumpe Esme.

-No, no estoy apenada. Lo haré, yo le diré-dice Rosalie mientras se retira.

-Número 7-la detiene Esme-estoy diciendo esto porque parece que te sientes culpable. Sobre la Número 6 su madre no falleció. Solo se divorció y ahora está en Canadá. Bueno, no pienso mal de eso. Significa que quería hacer el solo aunque tuviera que mentir. Me gusta ese espíritu. Y... ¿quieres que te dé un consejo?

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de ahí, en Forks, Edward se encuentra cortando leños, mientras tararea una canción.<p>

-Eres bueno cantando.

-Mamá-dice Edward sorprendido.

-Eres bueno como cantante. ¿Por qué escondiste que cantabas bien?

-Alguien que canta bien no es nada para presumir.

-Sabes quién es tu padre, ¿no? ¿Verdad? ¿Creíste que odiaba la música porque tenía resentimiento por tu padre? ¿Porque tu padre es un cantante?

-No, no es así.

-¿Fingiste que no sabías nada actuando como si no pudieras cantar porque temías que me sintiera mal? Me gusta la música. Conocí a tu papá por la música, y porque lo conocí, tengo un gran hijo como tú. ¿Por qué odiaría la música?

-¿De verdad?

-Mi pobre hijo. No sabía que fueras tan estúpido. ¡Eres estúpido! Ni siquiera pudiste decir que querías ir a los Angeles.

* * *

><p>Jacob se encuentra en la parada de autobuses, escuchando música con sus audífonos puestos, en eso Bella pasa a su lado, también para esperar el camión.<p>

-Hey, es la snob de antes-comentan unas estudiantes de Kirin, señalando a Bella-parece una total solitaria.

-También parece que no tiene amigos.

-¡Hey, snob!-le grita Jocob después de un rato-¡hey, snob! Aquí hay un asiento. Ven aquí-después de que Bella se sienta a su lado-¿quieres escuchar?-mostrándole los audífonos.

-Estoy bien-dice Bella, pero Jacob no le hace caso y le coloca el audífono-¿qué es esto? No puedo escuchar nada.

-Es muy efectivo, sabes-dice Jacob, mostrándole que no lo tiene conectado a ningún aparato-sigan hablando. No puedo escuchar lo que están diciendo. Es bueno para esos momentos. Además es bueno para momentos en los que fingimos ser buenos amigos, cuando en realidad no lo somos.

* * *

><p>Rosalie y Jessica se encuentran compitiendo frente a la maestra Esme para ver quién es la que va a bailar él solo, después de hacer algunas pasos complicados, Jessica cae al suelo sosteniendo su pie.<p>

-Jessica, ¿estás bien?-se acerca a preguntar Rosalie.

-Hay algo... en mi zapatilla.

-Quédate quieta-dice Esme, quitándole la zapatilla-cuidado... cuidado.

Para cuando termina de quitársela, la punta del pie está manchado con sangre, y de ella sale una tachuela, Rosalie se lleva las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-Jessica, vamos a la enfermería-dice Rosalie mientras la ayuda a pararse.

* * *

><p>-¡El genio musical Edward Cullen ha llegado a los Angeles!-se dice a si mismo Edward bajando del autobús.<p>

* * *

><p>-Bella, vendrá Edward, ¿cierto?-pregunta Carlisle antes de que empiece la ceremonia-si no viene, es nuestro fin. Yo seré despedido y tú...<p>

-Dios, va a venir. Vendrá, no diga esas cosas.

-Pero, ¿por qué viene tan tarde?

-¿Hay algún problema, Profesor Carlisle?-pregunta James, desde sus espaldas.

-¿Cuándo... llegó?-pregunta Carlisle sorprendido.

-Acabo de llegar. Tengo que celebrar el nuevo comienzo para la cantante afiliada con mi compañía, ¿no?

* * *

><p>En la central de autobuses, Edward parece algo desorientado.<p>

-¿Por dónde tengo que ir?-se pregunta, pero en eso momento escucha que alguien esta llorando.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami!-es una pequeña niña de 6 años.

* * *

><p>-Hey, ¿va a venir Edward?-pregunta Jacob a Bella.<p>

-Aish, tampoco lo sé.

-Estamos acabados. Acabados. Acabados-dice Carlisle-debí saberlo en el momento en que hablaste sobre esa trampa de belleza. Todo es mi culpa, debí haberlo traído yo mismo.

-Cada año-empieza a hablar el subdirector-la Ceremonia de Ingreso de la Escuela de Arte Kirin comienza con presentaciones de nuestros alumnos de nuevo ingreso. También es por lo que sienten más curiosidad nuestros reporteros. Son estudiantes que guiarán la escena de la música pop. Estas presentaciones fueron creadas para mostrar la admiración y respeto que los estudiante tienen por sus superiores. Por favor, denles un aplauso.

La primera presentación la realiza Jasper, realizando una combinación de pasos de baile muy bien coreografiados.

* * *

><p><em>-Tutor de Lucy Roberts, por favor vaya de inmediato a la sala de transmisión.<em>

Se escucha la voz por el intercomunicador, mientras Edward y la pequeña niña que se encontró están esperando en la sala de transmisiones.

* * *

><p>Como segundo número, quien se presenta para sorpresa de Bella es Rosalie y al igual que Jasper realiza los pasos de baile a la perfección impresionando a todos.<p>

_-¿Quieres que te dé un consejo?-le pregunta Esme a Rosalie-¿sabes qué es más precioso que un amigo en este mundo? Un rival. Un rival al que quieras destruir. Eso es lo que te hará crecer._

Y mientras Rosalie recuerda esas palabras de Esme, mira fijamente entre el público a Bella.


End file.
